Allison Connelly
Allison Rose Connelly, is a main character in the show School Daze. She is Tom’s younger sister. She would torment Tom’s friends on occasion. Allison is a computer whiz, meaning that she’s on the computer constantly, and despite this, she still does homework or chores, which would make her parents proud. She appears in almost every episode. Personality Allison is a computer whiz. Allison would use her laptop every day, this has a huge effect on her grades. It affects her grades because instead of doing any work, Allison would play computer games, such as Roblox. It even distracts her from cleaning her room. Sally and William have confiscated it on a few occasions, just to get her to do her work. This eventually changes as the series progresses. She would always torment Tom’s friends. Like for example, If a character, such as Rigby, were to whine about something, She would piss him off by telling him how annoying he is. She would sarcastically say “Good for You” to some characters on a few occasions. Like Tom, Allison sometimes acts as the Voice of Reason. She is very talkative, like for example, She would always tell her Uncle Jerry about stuff that happens to her at school, or in a video game. She would often get upset whenever Alex insulted or annoyed her, and sometimes, no reason at all. This would always result in Allison shunning him for a long period of time. Appearance Allison has fair skin, brown eyes, and blonde hair. She has a beauty mark on her left cheek. Sometimes, her hair is in a ponytail. Like many characters, Allison's outfits change very frequently, but she is mostly seen wearing 8 main outfits. Original Series In the Original Series, Allison mostly wears a white t-shirt with a picture of Olaf on it, blue denim shorts, and black slip-on shoes. 8th Grade Adventures Starting with the 8th Grade Adventures series, she wears a lime green tank top, pink trousers, and orange converse sneakers. She can also be seen wearing this outfit in the High School Years and Forever Sophomores intros. High School Years In High School Years, despite keeping her usual attire in the intros, her primary outfit in the series consists of a tan jacket with a red tank top underneath, black leggings, and black Mary Jane shoes. While Allison has many different outfits, she is mainly seen wearing 6 other recurring outfits. * A brown sweater with a white undershirt, blue jeans, and black flats. * A long, green cargo jacket with brown fur on the hood, an undershirt of varying colors, dark blue jeans, and brown shoes. * A blue athletic jacket with red trim, an undershirt of varying colors, the same black leggings, and white converse sneakers. * A black long-sleeved shirt with a blue scarf, as well as her black leggings and flats. * A long or short-sleeved shirt of varying colors (usually red, brown, white, black, gray, or other colors), blue jeans or black leggings, and various types of shoes. * A red dress with black sandals during her dance and graduation. School Daze in Paradise In the third movie and School Daze in Paradise, Allison mostly wears a red flannel shirt with a white short-sleeved undershirt, dark blue jeans, and tan sandals with white straps. In Uncle Funtime 4, she switches to a black varsity jacket with a black undershirt, her black leggings, and black sandals. She sometimes discards her jackets and wears these outfits in different colors. Sometimes, she simply wears a t-shirt with shorts. Forever Sophomores In Forever Sophomores, her main outfit consists of a black and white unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt with a black undershirt(sometimes white, gray, striped, or other colors), her black leggings, and black Adidas sneakers. She still wears her 8th Grade Adventures outfit in the intros and promotional artwork. Though her clothes continue to change frequently, she is mostly seen wearing 7 other recurring outfits: * A brownish-orange cardigan over an undershirt of varying colors, blue jeans, and her black adidas sneakers. * A patterned coat which is either black and white striped or light gray with a darker gray zig-zag pattern, an undershirt of varying colors, and her usual black leggings and shoes. * A red Canada-themed hoodie over a white shirt, gray sweatpants, and her usual shoes. * A light gray hoodie with an undershirt of varying colors, and her usual pants and shoes. * A green cardigan sweater over a gray t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black slip-on shoes with white soles. * A blue and white vertically-striped dress shirt with her blue jeans and slip-on shoes. * A t-shirt of varying colors (usually yellow, white, dark blue, gray, black, white, striped, or other colors, dark blue jeans or gray striped pants, and white slip-on shoes. Animas Extravaganza Allison's primary outfit in Animas Extravaganza consists of a dark green sweater with a picture of the grinch on it, her trademark black leggings, and brown shoes. She later switches to a light gray hoodie with the Adidas logo on it. The Weirdness War Allison is shown wearing several outfits throughout the Forever Sophomores finale. All of the outfits she wore are listed below: * In the first scene, when she goes out to eat at UNO's with Tom and co., She wore a yellow and white striped t-shirt (which she purchased in the previous season), blue jeans, and white slip-on shoes. * When she goes shopping for teacher gifts at Bath & Body Works and Stop & Shop, she wore a navy blue and gray striped t-shirt with her blue jeans and white shoes. * On the first day of the family trip to Maine, She wore her tan jacket and red undershirt from Style B. She keeps her blue jeans, but her white shoes are replaced by a black pair of sandals. * On the second day of the trip, she can be seen wearing a black t-shirt with light and dark gray vertically-striped pants, which she received from Nona. She also wears her black sandals. * On the third and final day of the trip, She wears a black t-shirt with white stripes, as well as keeping her blue jeans and black sandals. * When Tom and the gang returns to school on Monday, She can be seen wearing an outfit similar to her primary outfit in the finale, but her blue jeans are replaced with a pair of black shorts. * On the last day of school, Allison was seen wearing an open black Hawaiian shirt with a pink and green floral pattern, a black short-sleeved undershirt, and her blue jeans and white shoes. During the Hershey Park Arc, Allison wears clothing in a similar format to her casual summer outfit, but with the colors from her primary outfit. She wears a lime green t-shirt with an orange border, pink short shorts that go up to her thighs, and her black sandals. Her hair can also be seen in a ponytail. Summer Era During the Power of Peruto Arc, Allison wears several outfits. Each one is listed below: * In “Driven to Reunion”, Allison wore the same outfit she wore during the Hershey Park Arc. * In the beginning of “Back in Franklin”, Allison wore a black t-shirt, a black skirt with white polka-dots, and white slip-on shoes. The Next Day, she switches to a dark gray Purple Rain t-shirt, black shorts with white highlights, and the same white shoes. * In “Hingham is Where the Start Is”, Allison wears a blue t-shirt with frilly sleeves, white shorts with a gray pattern, and her white shoes. She later wears her light gray hoodie from Animas Extravaganza over her shirt, and her white shoes are replaced by gray sandals with rainbow stripes and pink straps. * In “Hole in Water”, Allison wore a black t-shirt with gray and white striped shorts in the morning. For the rest of the day, she wears the same outfit she wore in “Back in Franklin”. * In “My Sweet Ride”, Allison wears a tangerine-orange t-shirt that opens up on the back, dark blue jeans with cuffs, and her white shoes. * In “Quest to the Concert”, Allison wears 2 different outfits. During breakfast and the Quest, she wore a white t-shirt with gray striped pants and white shoes. At the beach, her pants are replaced by black shorts. When she goes to the concert, Allison wears her light gray hoodie from Animas Extravaganza over her white shirt, dark blue jeans with cuffs, and her sandals. * In “The Chutes and Ladders Showdown”, Allison wears the same outfit she wore at the beginning of “Back in Franklin”: a black t-shirt, a black skirt with white polka-dots on it, and her white shoes. * In “Jerry’s Visit to Hingham”, Allison wears a blue and white striped t-shirt, dark blue jeans and white shoes. * In “Returning to Double Trouble”, Allison wears the same outfit she wore in “My Sweet Ride”. In Anime Extravaganza Movie: Endless Summer, Allison wears several outfits. Each one is listed below: * At the beginning of the movie, she wears a black t-shirt and a black skirt with white polka-dots, similar to her first “Back in Franklin” outfit. She can also be seen wearing this outfit when hanging out at the house, with nothing to do. * When she goes to the movies with Tom and co. to see “Dog Days” and “Christopher Robin”, as well as the Natick Mall Montage, Allison wears a yellow short-sleeved dress shirt, slightly ripped-up blue jeans with cuffs, and her white slip-on shoes. * During her check-up with Dr. Fox, dinner at Moe’s, meet-up with Terri at Acapulco's, lunch at the Incontro Restaurant, second Saturday in Milford, and the day Dora and Diego announced they were moving to the city, Allison wore a tangerine open-back t-shirt with her blue jeans and white shoes. This outfit was also worn in “My Sweet Ride” and “Returning to Double Trouble”. * During Tom and co.’s first Saturday in Milford, Allison wore her black raincoat over a navy blue and gray striped t-shirt, as well as keeping the blue jeans and white shoes from her primary outfit. * During the Sunday Shopping Spree, Allison wore a dark gray Purple Rain t-shirt with her blue jeans and white shoes. * When the gang went to the grocery store, Allison wore a yellow and white striped t-shirt paired with the same blue jeans and white shoes. * During the Dress Barn shopping spree and the Book of Mormon play, Allison wore a blue t-shirt with frilly sleeves, light and dark gray vertically-striped sweatpants, and her white shoes. * Her outfit in the Virtual Paradise consists of a pink short-sleeved blouse with lime green and orange stripes, a green sash, a gold square-shaped necklace, green and yellow bracelets, a light blue skirt with thin orange belts, which have orange circle-shaped beads hanging on them, and her white shoes. * Her sleepwear consists of a pink nightgown. * During the Monday walk, Allison wore a white t-shirt with a yellow, deep blue, silver, and pink striped collar, black jeans, and her white shoes. * During Tuesday dinner, she wore a dark gray t-shirt with light blue peace sign-patterned shorts. * During the trip to Canobie Lake Park, Allison wore a blue and white striped t-shirt with her blue jeans and white shoes. Her black varsity jacket is tied around her waist. On the way back home, However, she puts it on. She also briefly wore Trina’s green backpack, but she discards it after dinner at the Chateau. Advanced Education Allison's main outfit in the Advanced Education Series consists of a tangerine-orange open-back t-shirt, ripped-up blue jeans, and white slip-on shoes. However, only her shirt changes throughout this series. The shirt is often short-sleeved and seen in the colors gray, yellow, blue, black, white, striped, or other colors. On a few occasions, the color of her jeans are changed to black, and she wears a different pair of shoes. She sometimes wears her flannel or other trademark jackets with her outfit. In the promotional Artwork and the first intro, she wears a yellow short-sleeved dress shirt with black jeans and her white slip-on shoes. Childhood As a child, she wore a pink polo shirt with frilly sleeves, blue denim shorts, white socks, and black tap-shoes. Biography Allison was born to Annabelle and William on July 3, 2003. She grew up in Norwood and Franklin along with her brothers Tom and Alex and her cousin Michael. Unlike Tom and Willy, Allison got her education from Parmenter Elementary School, which is located across the street from her current house. After Sally and Jerry divorced, She, along with Tom, Alex, and Sally moved to 270 King Street. She attend the same middle school as Tom, Trent, and Willy: Remington Middle School. She is currently attending Franklin High School with her brother Tom. Relationships Allison is able to get along very well with her family and friends, but she despises most of Tom's unintelligent friends, such as Boots, Rigby, Alex, Stewie, Baby Jaguar, and Team Rocket. She often states that she hates them because they are annoying and that they "existed". She hates her father William most of all, that's because he's verbally abusive towards the family, and he made her cry 3 times: The first time was "The Weather Game", the second time was "School Daze 3: Marquez and the Orb of Life", and the third time was "Return to Maine". She often gets upset with Alex for insulting or annoying her. Trivia * Allison is the first main character to debut in the actual School Daze series instead of a different program. * Allison shares the same voice actress as many female teachers: Kayla Anderson * Allison is known to get an injury in almost every episode she appears in. * She is a big fan of Big Brother. * She's also one of the only characters to never use coarse language. * According to Alex, Allison has apparently used Pluto the Elf on the Shelf to wish the snow away, which explains why It never snows in December. * In the High School Years series, Allison reveals that she hates doing chorus. * Brian, Tico, and Mordecai are the only animals that Allison has yet to rant on. * Allison only had 2 of Tom's old teachers. Those two teachers being Mr. Kammerer and Mr. Masto. Gallery At Bus Stop.PNG|Allison waiting at bus stop with Tom and Trent Rage.PNG|Allison looking angrily with Alex, Abuela, and William WIKPIK41.PNG|Allison on her Knees WIKPIK42.PNG|Disgusted by arguing parents WIKPIK43.PNG|Allison cheering at bus stop WIKPIK49.PNG|Allison at bus stop, years later WIKPIK50.PNG|Franklin Expeditions Artwork WIKPIK45.PNG|Style B WIKPIK46.PNG|Style C WIKPIK44.PNG|Style D WIKPIK47.PNG|Style E WIKPIK48.PNG|Style F Allison OS.PNG|Original Series Artwork Allison 8GA.PNG|8th Grade Adventures Artwork Allison HSY.PNG|High School Years Artwork Allison FS.png|Forever Sophomores Artwork Allison_OS.png Allison_8GA.png Allison_HSY.png Allison_FS.png Omniverse Allison.png|Allison's Road to the Omniverse Artwork Allison_AE_Prototype.PNG Allison_AE.png